The Avengers Meet the Justice League
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide DC and Marvel and two lovable butlers are kidnapped? Will the Justice League and Avengers be able to save their loving friends?
1. Prologue

**The Avengers Meet the Justice League**

**Prolouge **

Zemo stood in the obvservation room in front of his lab. His scientists had been working on a machine that could open up portals to other dimensions and they had finally worked out all the kinks and were about to test it. Zemo looked down at the lead scientist and nodded.

"You may commence doctor."

The man nodded as all the people put down their sunglasses and the "doctor" pulled the switch. The room exploded in lightas the portal began to open up and not just one but two figures began to form.

"Yes, it's working!" Zemo called with great excitement as the two figures fully rmrthrf gtom yhr portal. They shut the machine off and Zemo walked down to see what type of creation came through. He was very dissapointed when he was greeted by a clown and a girl dressed in red and black. He admitted it was odd that they were in cuffs, but still!

"We open a portal to anothe world and this is the best you can get me! A CLOWN and his GIRLFRIEND!" He roared with anger.

"Mistauh Jay and me are not just some clown and his girlfriend!" The girl said angirly, but still slightly smiled at the word girlfriend.

"That's right," replied the clown. "I bring the Justice League down with a smile. I'm the one that makes them die laughing! Thats why they call me Joker," he said in a minacing tone with a deadly smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Avengers Meet the Justice League**

**Chapter 1**

**One Hour Befor **

Batman and Robin were hot on the trail of Joker and Harley Quinn. Joker and his henchgirl had broken into the muesam and stolen the famous drama masks. He and Harley had escaped the mueasem, however, Batman and Robin were hot on their trail.

"I got the Clown!" Robin called out triumphantly and she speed up (on foot), closing in on the Joker. Joker pulled out a handful of marbles and laughed as he tossed them down.

"Robin, NO!" Batman called out as a warning, but it was too late. Joker had tossed the marbles down and they started to collide, causing big explosions everywhere they met.

Thinking on his feet, Robin used his acrobatic skills to jump up to the fire escape to the roof. Robin smiled to himself and looked down to see Harley and the Joker still running to make their escape, and Batman was close in toe. Robin ran across the roofs, jumping from one roof top to the next, to follow from above. He lost sight of Harley, but shrugged it off and smiled. Joker was the real prize.

"Hey Batman, I'll hit 'em high and you hit 'em low." Robin called from above with a smirk.

"Robin, watch out!" Batman called again as Harley appeared behind Robin with her mallet. Robin jumped back just in time to miss her swing.

"Okay, so I guess its you take Joker and I will take Harley." So Robin began to fight with Harley as Batman chased after Joker.

Harley followed Robin from one roof to the next, swinging her mallet as she went. With each swing Robin dodged, and that only made Harley even more mad.

"Hold still Bird Boy!" She called after him, but he kept moving.

She gave a final swing of her mallet and missed Robin again, loosing her balance and began to fall. Robin acted fast and shoot his grappling hook at her, wraping itself around her and hanging her upside down from the building. He smiled at his work just as Batman walked up with a tied up Joker slung over his shoulder. Robin smiled down at him.

"We made a pretty good team, eh Batman?" Robin asked with a smile that started to fade as he saw Batman's unchanging cold expression.

"Robin, you took quite a risk by chasing after Joker without minding your surroundings." Robin's expression fell as he looked at Batman.

"Batman, I..." Robin started to say, but Batman held his hand up and Robin stopped.

"But..." Batman continued with a hent of a smirk, "you also did good work at captureing Harley." Batman smiled, "and I'm proud of you."

Robin's smile returned and he beemed up at Batman. Robin and Batman waited till the cops showed up and helped put the two criminals into the cop car. As they were shutting the door, a bright light flashed and when it was gone, so was the Joker and Harley.

"Where'd they go," Robin asked amazed.

"I don't know. They were just there, we saw them!" Commissioner Jim Gordon replied also amazed. Batman just stood there, stone faced, searching for clues.


	3. Chapter 2

The Avengers Meet the Justice League

Chapter 2

"That's right," the clown affirmed. "I'm the only one who can bring the Justice League down with a smile on their face and a laugh in their voice," the clown said with a deadly grin.

"I don't know who this Justice League is and I really couldn't care. I am not here to defeat your petty friends. I am here to defeat my own enemy with a full scale army. I have no need to defeat this Justice League of yours."

"How can you not know if the Justice League, they are like the biggest menace on the planet Earth! Mistah Jay can tell you all about that. Where have you been livin', Mars?" The girl in black and red explained, very exasperated.

"I don't know what earth you have been living on, but the biggest threat I have faced here on this Earth is the Avengers, and I am raising up an army to face them! With this new army, we will crush the Avengers, and then we will rule the Earth!" Zemo gave a cold smile as he let out an evil laugh.

"I'm all for creating mass chaos and controlling the world, but I have no idea who these Avengers of yours are. All I know is that there is no way they are a greater threat tin that pesky Justice League!"

"Are you MAD!" Zemo yelled back in total anger, "the Avengers are…"Zemo was stopped when one of his scientists tapped his shoulder. "WHAT!"

"Excuse me, Zemo, sir, but…if these people were pulled from another world…is it possible that they too have a great hero enemy like the Avengers as well…sir?" The scientist asked with great caution.

"What are you an idiot! There is no force more troubling then those damn Avengers!" Zemo explained clearly annoyed, and then, he stopped as if considering the possibility. "But maybe you are right, maybe the Justice League is trouble in your world, but in our world it's the Avengers that are the trouble. Now I'm willing to cut you free, but in return I demand your help in taking down the Avengers!"

"What if we don't wanna help!" The clown girl demanded.

"Well then, I guess I just have to send you back to where you came from," Zemo said with a smirk. The girl visibly jumped, hiding behind the clown.

"I tell you what purple puss, you help us out and Harls and I will help you out."

What do you mean clown," Zemo asked clearly annoyed.

"I mean we'll help you defeat your Avengers, if you help us defeat the Justice League. If you help us, then we will help you," Joker replied.

"FINE! I am not one for deals, but having another group of heroes around could become problematic should their world figure an idea for a machine like this one and come here. Alright Clown, we have a deal. My machine should be able to bring your villain friends here. I will get my scientist working on a portable device so we can get into your world and stop your hero groups as well. In the mean time though, lets bring another friend of yours here."

"Oh! Oh! Puddin' can we bring Red here! ," Harley begged.

"I'm sure she would be good Harls, but this is more of a manly job. Hummm…What about Lexie? He's got the brain, and in that new tin can of his he has the brawn that should match that brain of his."

"You heard the man! Now hop to it," Zemo demanded.

"Well sir, it would be easier to pull a specific person from his world if we had something to identify them with," the scientist stated fearfully.

"WHAT! I told you to bring that man here and I mean bring him here NOW," Zemo thundered.

"Don't worry purple puss, I have somethin' to call ol' Lexie here. I always carry some on me in case I run into ol' Supie." Joker said pulling out a piece of kryptonite. "See, ol' Lexie has this in his blood stream and now that tin can he wears is powered by it."

"Good," Zemo replied handing it to his men. "Now, bring that man here," he demanded.

The lead scientist took the green rock (Kryptonite), set it on the stand, pulled sown his goggles, and turned the machine on. Within no time at all a figure began to appear. Zemo waited to see what his machine would bring forth this time and watched as a man in a suit appeared, hovering in mid air. Zemo examined the suit that the man was wearing and noticed that it seemed to be similar to the one Iron Man wore, aside from the lack of the helmet. Zemo stood there with no emotions on his face as Lex looked around.

"What the HELL is going on here! I was defeating Superman and I was going to defeat the Justice League!" Lex thundered at the group around him and scowled once he laid his eyes on the Joker. "I should have guessed you had something to do with this Clown! You're always messing my plans up!"

Joker laughed and gave Lex a big grin. "Keep your pants on Lexie. We brought you here to help defeat purple pusses enemies, and then when that is done, we'll give you ol' supie's head on a platter."

Lex was about to object but then he smiled at the group. "Alright, I'm in."


	4. Chapter 3

The Avengers Meet the Justice League

Chapter 3

Superman speed up chasing after Lex with the Justice League close in toe, but not with him. Johnn (Martian Manhunter) had told Superman to wait for them, but he didn't want to lose Lex. The last time they had faced Lex he had almost defeated the whole Justice League, with the help of Brainac, and would have had Flash not separated Brainac from Lex. Flash's actions had cost him though, almost taking his life from going too fast. Just that memory alone made Superman speed up faster.

Lex turned a sharp corner, and Superman made a quick turn. Lex kept at I, fling as fast as his new suit could go. 'Just keep coming Superman, you're falling right into my trap,' Lex thought as he turned another shape corner. Lex made a final turn and came to a dead end. Lex could have flown up and made his escape but he didn't want to escape.

"You're trapped Luthor! Just give up and come quietly. You have nowhere else to go!" Lex just laughed sat him.

"You think I'm trapped, ha! I'm not trapped, you are the one that is trapped because you have fallen into _my_ trap."

"What are you…" Superman started to say and then two large green beams of light shot out of each of his hands and Superman let out a cry of pain.

"You think yourself a god among us, but I'm here to show you that even gods can die. You will not win this time alien!"

"My…My team will com…You…You will…Will not win," Superman grunted in pain.

"I don't have to win, by the time your team arrives, you will be dead. You'll see," Lex stated as he hit Superman with another beam causing Superman to fall to the ground. This time Superman was not getting back up, "these beams are not just any old beams, I believe you know what Kryptonite is," Lex said with a laugh as he sent another blast at Superman and smiled, satisfied, at the cry of pain Superman let out.

His smile only widened when he was, out of the corner of his eye, the Justice League approaching. He turned his head to face their direction, not lowering his hands he had facing Superman, and gave them a big smirk before turning back to face Superman.

"Bear witness, Justice League, for today is a historic day. I want you to know that with all your power you have, none of you could save the strongest one of all of you." Lex said with a smile as he shot more beams at Superman.

He smirked as the group stopped in horror to see the pain their friend was in. Lex laughed as he shot a big grin at them, but more specifically at Flash. "And the only one of you that is fast enough to save him can't because of risking his own life." Lex let off an evil laugh and shot another green light, hitting him square in the chest causing Superman to fly up and then land with a heavy thud again. Flash looked at his friend with concern and then poised to run. He looked back at his other friends with a sigh.

"I have to do this, it's the only way to save him."

"N…No," Superman said weakly as he barley lifted his head up. "You…You can't…You…You'll d…die…Ah!" He yelled as another beam hit him.

"I have to! I can't just sit by and watch him kill you!" Flash said preparing to run but Batman grabbed Flash's arm. "Hey Bats, let me…" But then Flash stopped and looked where Lex was.

There was now a bright light shining where he was and everyone had to shield their eyes from it. When the bright light subsided, everyone looked around, but Lex was gone.

"The members of the Justice League all ran up to Superman to check on him, but Batman walked up to where Lex had been. It seemed odd to him that just the other day Joker and Harley had disappeared in a flash of bright light, and now Luthor as well. There was no way this was a freak occurrence, so they had to be connected. He thought a little more on this as he walked up to check on Superman, who was still in pain, but slowly recovering.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Avengers Meet the Justice League**

**Chapter 4**

**Two days later**

Zemo smiled as he looked around the room with a team like this no one could stop him, not even the Avengers. He had his own team, (himself, Dinamo, Loki, Amora, and the Executioner), and then he had the team from the other world (Joker, Harley, Lex, Ivy, Humanite, Senestro, Morgan Le Fey, Scarecrow, Slade, and Ace). With a team like this there was no way anyone could stop them! Zemo's smile got even brighter just thinking about it.

"Alright, you have us here, now what," the clown asked.

"Simple clown, my team is going to go out and cause trouble in town, drawing all the Avengers to us. While we are distracting them, all of you are going to launch an attack on Avengers Mansion. Once you have taken it over, and captured the butler, Amora will teleport us there and then we will lock them out. We will use the butler as bait one by in the Avenger will fall. As for your Justice League, you said that they too had a butler. Amora and Loki will teleport to your world and take said butler, making sure they are seen, and then your Justice League will come here to find him and we will defeat them as well. After that, we will rule the world!" Zemo smiled at his plan and Joker stroked his chin.

"I suppose it's an okay plan," he finally replied.

"So when do we start," Lex asked. "I'm ready to finish off the Justice League now!"

"Oh chill out Luthor! We all know you have an obsession with killing Superman," Humanite said rolling his eyes.

Slade rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. This all was beneath him, and it was clear that all these people were idiots, but maybe all this talk would get him Robin. With Batman out of the picture, the kid would need a new mentor. Still, working with lots of idiots would be very annoying task.

Zemo seemed oblivious to everything that was right in front of him. Slade really didn't want to be here in the first place. He and Wintergreen, his butler, had been doing some work on their copter so they could start their attack on Jump; it was weaker now that Robin was away. Slade rolled his eyes again and walked out of the room to find Wintergreen. If this lot needed him for something they could come find him, all this talk was boring him.

**Page Break**

Slade found Wintergreen in their rooms making a cup of tea and sighed. Wintergreen never did care much for listening to plans being made, he just did his best to help Slade. When Slade had been in the war, he and Wintergreen had worked together and Slade had saved him. Ever since that day, Wintergreen had dedicated to being Slade's butler and serving him to repay Slade. Wintergreen was Slade's only true friend and to date, the only one Slade cared or listened to. Slade chuckled as he leaned in the doorway.

"Enjoying tea, are we Wintergreen?"

"You would think finding the stuff to make tea in this place would be easy, but it's quite a job. I have managed it though. Would you like a cup? It looks as if your nerves have been shot."

Slade sighed, looking at his friend. How was it that Wintergreen knew him so well? "Yes," he finally said, "tea would be nice."

Wintergreen poured him a cup and handed it to Slade. He smiled at Wintergreen and sighed. This man was the only one who ever saw Slade with his guard down. Slade took a sip of mint tea, something he always drank when his nerves were frayed when he saw a woman enter. It was the woman who seemed to "work" for Zemo, but Slade figured there was something more behind that story.

"I'll leave you to your tea," Wintergreen said walking into a joining room. Slade knew his friend was just trying to give him some privacy and he appreciated his friend for it. Slade looked up with a sneer, returning to the mercenary everyone knew him as.

"What do you want," he asked in a board voice. The woman looked at him and flashed a winning smile.

Slade looked the woman over once, taking in all the details because he never missed a thing. She was of medium height with long, blond hair that flowed past her shoulders, and electric blue eyes. Slade supposed in most means eyes, this woman would be considered beautiful, but Slade had not cared about such things since the war.

The war was where Slade had made his first kills and he had never been the same since. It seemed all those kills in the war had torn his soul to where his was almost non-existent. After the war, Slade had tried to go back to a normal life, but it just wasn't meant to be. He gave trying to be "normal" and took on the job of a mercenary, and now he was one of the highest paid mercenaries. He started at the woman and waited for her response, still scowling.

"Come now Deathstroke," she said rubbing his shoulders as well as using his code name, "there's no need to be hostile with me, we're team mates." Her smile was bright as she ran her fingers through Slade's hair. He swatted her hands away and stood up, still scowling.

"Your ticks may work on others, woman, but I am not that shallow!"

"My name is Amora, and I came to see how you were. I know Zemo's speeches can be annoying, and boring, but you just have to look past that."

"Look," Slade said, his annoyance with her growing, "I did not ask to come here, I was just brought here! So, you can understand, maybe, my annoyance."

"Yes," Amora replied, "But we will make it worth your while," she said and with a wave of her hand a chest appeared.

The chest looked very old, like something you would see out of an old pirate movie, but remarkably well kept. Slade raised his eyebrow in intruset as Amora waved her hand again and the chest opened revealing loads of sparkling jewels and gold coins that would be worth a bundle of money and he smiled.

"This will be your payment for helping us," Amora continued. "As I understand it, a mercenary needs to be paid for his job." Slade looked over the treasure and smiled.

"It's a good down payment," Slade replied with a smirk.

"Down payment," Amora said with disgust!

"Yes, the only other down payment I require is that when we face the heroes of my world, I get Robin. If I can have Robin, and that chest, then I'm in," Slade replied figuring that this would make it easy to get his apprentice without fighting this lot for him.

"Alright then, it's a deal. It seems all the other villains from your world have a hero they want as well, so I see no trouble in giving you this one."

"Good," Slade replied," the we have a deal. You just hired my services."

Amora smiled as Zemo and the executioner entered the room. No one ever got close to Amora unless she let them or the executioner was with her. Amora looked up at Zemo and nodded, and with a wave of her hand the chest was gone.

Slade put his mask back on and then he followed the other three out of the room, and back downstairs where all the others were waiting. The four of them, (Zemo, Amora, the Executioner, and Slade), stood on a platform overlooking all the others. Zemo smiled at them all and raised his hand up to silence them.

"It is time to get started," Zemo stated. "Let's go take down the Avengers!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Avengers were enjoying their leisure time in the Avengers Mansion. Tony Stark was down in the lab mortifying some of his suits with the help of Hank (Ant Man). The rest of the Avengers were upstairs in the living room. Hulk and Hawkeye were watching some program on the TV, Wasp was reading a book, Captain America was reading the newspaper, Black Panther was in the corner meditating, and Thor was on the couch drinking coffee. Thor smiled and lifted his cup up after draining the last drop and Jarvis jumped into action.

"Another," Thor said with joy as he tossed the cup down. The others looked up briefly to see Jarvis dive and catch the cup just before it hit the ground, saving it from being smashed. Wasp sighed, closed her book, and walked over to Thor.

"Thor," she said gently, "remember what we've said about the cup smashing? If you want another cup, you can just ask, and I mean ask without tossing the cup down." Jan (Wasp) smiled at Thor and he sighed.

"I am sorry my friend, I had forgotten."

Jarvis stood up and poured some more coffee for Thor and handed it to him. "Here you go sir, more coffee."

"I humbly thank thee, my fine friend and comrade," Thor said with a smile.

The speaker crackled to life and Iron Man's voice greeted them.

"Avengers, the Masters of Evil have struck again. Black Panther, Amora is attacking Wakanda, I assume you want to go there."

"Yes," he replied jumping up. "I must go to my home to help aide my people."

"Alright, keep in touch over comlink though Panther," Iron Man replied.

"I will," he replied and with that he was gone.

"Cap, you are needed in London. I guess Zemo figured he tried here and it failed so he's trying there. Stay in touch via comlink."

"Right," her said grabbing his shield, pilling down his mask, and taking off.

"Wasp, you and Ant Man are headed to Australia to face the next member of the Masters of Evil. Thor, you and Hawkeye are headed to Germany to face Loki."

"Alright, lets go Goldie Locks," Hawkeye said to Thor. Thor frowned at Hawkeye but then headed out the door after the others.

"Hulk," Iron Man said stepping through the door, "you and I are needed here. It seems Dinamo is trying to tear apart downtown." Hulk smiled.

"Hulk SMASH!" Hulk replied with a huge grin as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Uh…yeah, just make sure it's Dinamo you smash, and not downtown."

"Hulk SMASH!" He replied and then took off out the door, Iron Man close in toe.


	7. Chapter 6

The Avengers Meet the Justice League

Chapter 6

Slade didn't like it. Every time he went on a mission he left Wintergreen behind, or at least his pilot or driver, never anything more, but now it seemed that he would be a main part of the plan, even though Slade knew he never liked to be a part of the plans. Now Wintergreen was being told to be a big part of the plan, and Slade didn't like it.

The group drove to the Manner and parked close enough to have sight of the main door. Wintergreen sighed and got out of the car. Slade didn't like this because he could tell that Wintergreen didn't want to do this, but he stepped out and walked to the door anyways.

Slade saw the look on Wintergreen's face and was surprised. He had not seen that look on him since the war, the look of a determined soldier. Slade watched as Wintergreen rang the doorbell and a few minutes later an older man answered, 'he must have been the butler,' Slade thought.

"May I help you sir," the man at the door asked.

"Yes, my master and I were in town on some business and I'm afraid we got lost. My master's nerves are shot and he needs tea, but I am the only one in whom he trusts to make it right. Could we trouble you for some mint tea," Wintergreen asked. From the car Slade could tell his old friend did not like this, but he saw Wintergreen did a wonderful job at hiding it on his face.

"Of course, whats one cup of tea from one British man to another," the old man at the door smiled and Slade was surprised at how well this worked.

"That's our cue," Lex said pulling out one of his guns. The others all followed suit and with a roll of his eyes, Slade did too.

"Alright Jevesie, if he gets in we all do," Joker said with a laugh.

"Yeah, what Mistah Jay said," Harley replied holding her gun up.

The man at the door looked from Wintergreen to all the others and back at Wintergreen, confused. Wintergreen sighed and looked at his feet, his face no longer a soldiers face, but now it showed hurt and pain and it pissed Slade off that these men did that.

"Just do what they ask," Wintergreen muttered, and Slade couldn't take it any longer.

Slade pushed his way to the front of the group and grabbed Wintergreen and the other man, (Jarvis), by the shoulder and pulled them both inside as the rest of their group followed suit. The door closed and Slade looked at the butler and then at the group.

"Luthor, call Zemo and tell him we're in," Slade ordered.

""Why should I listen to you," Luthor challenged. Slade was starting to get annoyed and Deathstroke was starting to show. He pulled out his gun; he never missed a target, and aimed it at Luthor's head.

"Because I said so, because I don't like any of you and have no trouble picking you all off like flies, because you are getting on my nerves. Or because if you don't this next bullet will be going in your head!"

"Fine," Lex said, equally annoyed as he came into Zemo's frequency, "but not because I'm afraid of you… Zemo, we're in."


	8. Chapter 7

The Avengers Meet the Justice League

Chapter 7

**Author Note: Sorry if this is a spoiler for anyone who has not seen the Avengers movie. It's not really what happened in the movie, but it is a bit of a spoiler. Sorry again for it if it is.**

**During the takeover of the Manner**

Captain America frowned as he looked into the cold eyes of his enemy. He and Zemo had had many face offs before, and as far as he was concerned this would be no difrent. Zemo stared back at Captain America with a sneer.

"So my dear Captain, we meet again," Zemo sneered.

"Yes, we do. Why are you here Zemo? What are you doing," Captain America demanded.

"If the twenty first centery has Captain America, so must it have me. Besides, my dear Captain, I have been promised the world, and I want you around to see me take it."

"Zemo, you're mad," Captain America yelled as he put himself between the queens palace and Zemo.

"Mad am I," he replied with a sneer, "all genious men have been marked as mad," Zemo stated as he pulled out a sword and swung at Captain America.

Captain America, with his great reflexes, jumped back and pulled his shield off his back and in front of him to block Zemo's attack. He sighed and looked at Zemo, he would never change. The two went into an all out battle, niether one of them giving an inch.

Then, all of a sudden, Zemo paused and tilted his head as if listening to someone or something. Captain America knew he'd never get an oppertunity like this again, so he tossed his shield. It took off and flwe through the air with ease, then, like a boomerang, sprung back, knocking Zemo flat on his face, and returned to Captain America's hand.

"Right...Argh," Zemo yelped as he fell on his face. "Now Amora!" Then, without any warning at all, yellow smoke formed around Zemo and he dissappeared.

**Page Break**

Antman and Wasp arrived in Austraila and looked around, but the Exicutioner was no where to be found.

"Hank, I don't see him anywhere, do you?"

"No...Wait, Jan, look out," Antman called loudly shoving her out of the way quickly, just missing the Exicutioner's blade.

"Wow, that was close. Thanks H...Antman."

"Sure thing Wasp," he replied panting then facing the exicutioner.

The exicutioner never was one for talking, which made him even more dangerous, ypu wouldn't distract him with getting him to talk. He looked back at the two of them and smirked as his ax glowed rred. Antman pressed a button on his suit and grew to be "Giantman" as Wasp sent her stinging rays at the Exicutioner. After a few minutes, Antman changed tactics and shrunk back to being ant sized. The exicutioner smirked, most likely believing the twon, in small size, were no threat.

He raised his ax to chop them in little peices when he noticed something. A swarm of ants were now gathering at his feet. The Exicutioner started to stomp at them, his mind distracted for the moment. Wasp took this oppertunityand started shooting her stinger rays at him. He let out a frustrated growl and then yellow smoke surrounded his feet and head.

Wasp stopped shooting for a moment to stare at what was going on. The Exicutioner smirked at them as the smoke started to move. Within seconds, the Exicutioner was gone. Wasp and Antman stared at each other woundering where they had gone.

**Page Break**

Hawkeye and Thor came to an open city square in Germany where they were going to land the jet that Hawkeye was fling, (Thor flew alongside becaue he "had no need for such technology"), but the square he was going to land in was full of people, all on their knees. Hawkeye sighed, put the jet on hover, and autopiolet, lowered the ladder, so he could get back in when he was done here, and jumped out to the sound of Loki's voice.

"That's right mortals, bow down to me. You humans are so weak, you were made to be ruled."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and loaded his bow. Thor came closer to the group of humans as one of them, older, stood up in the middle of the crowd.

"I will not bow down. We humans are not as weak as you say."

Loki sighed. "There is always one brave one. Let this one be the example," Loki said raising his staff, which was now glowing brillaint blue.

Thor sprung into action. Grabbing his hammer, he flew at Loki, hitting the blue light and sending it back. The light flew past Loki, barely missing him, and hit the statue behind him, shattering it to pieces. Loki smirked as he turned around to admire his work.

"This ends now brother," Thor said with authority in his voice.

"Wrong brother, it is only the begining," Loki replied turning around.

When he turned around he came face to face with Hawkeye, or rather, Hawkeye's arrows. Hawkeye smirked and Loki smirked back at him. Loki lifted his staff and aimed it at Hawkeye.

"Lets see, your little staff verses my arrows, somehow I'm not that scared," Hawkeye replied and then Loki tapped Hawkeye on his forehead and suddenly Hawkeye trailed off as he got a blank look on his face. When he opened his eyes again, they were electric blew, matching the glow of Loki's staff. Loki smiled at Thor and Thor gace his brother a questioning look. Rather then answer the question in his brother's eyes, Loki turned to face Hawkeye.

"Come to me my survant," and then Hawkeye walked to Loki's side.

"My friend, why have you left my side to join my brother," Thor asked Hawkeye. Hawkeye's eyes still stared blankly out into mothingness and Loki just laughed, a cold laugh.

"Your 'friend' is now my loyal survant. The tesserects power is strong," Loki laughed again and then grabbed Hawkeye's shoulder and dissappeared, both of them, in yellow smoke.

**Page Break**

Hul charged down the road with a roar. He came to a stop in front of a car and picked it up, (there were no people in the car), and tossed it at Dinamo. Dinamo looked up and stepped out of the wayand missed the car, which ended up hitting Stark Industries.

"Hulk, be careful," Iron Man warned as he shot a large beam at Dinamo.

Dinamo frowned and looked at Iron Man. "Finally," he said, making it obvious that Iron Man had been the one who Dinalmo had been waiting for. Hulk growled and then tackled Dinamo.

Dinamo frowned and then shoved Hulk off. "Doctor Banner, we do not need this alter ego of yours today," and then shot a big beam of light at Hulk's chest and knocked him down. Then he dove for Iron Man. He punched Iron Man hard and knocked away some of his armor. After knocking Iron Man down, Dinamo was ready to smash him when a yellow smoke surrounded Dinamo and he dissappeared.

**Page Break**

Black Panter arrieved in Wakanda in time. His people were still fighting hard and it made him very proud of them.

He chased after Amora quickly. He dove for her, sending her a handful of vibraium spears. She moved her hands, dissappearing in yellow smoke and reappearing in a new place.

"Your mortal tricks mean nothing to me," Amora laughed.

"You were wrong to come hime to my land and attack my people," he replied sending more vibrainum spears at her.

"Mortal, I go anywhere I want and when I want, and no mortal will stop me." She moved her hands and made more copies of her and more copies showed up and surrounded him. "You're mad to attack me, mortal."

She was hust about to attack him when she got Zemo's messege. "Fine, she said annoyed, "guess we'll have to do this later mortal," she replied as she dissappeared.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Avengers Meet the Justice League**

**Chapet 8**

It wasn't long before all the Masters of Evil appeared, engulfed in yellow smoke, at the Avengers Manner. Jarvis was well guarded by the members of the "Injustice League," the name of the group formed from the other world. Jarvis got a look at the Masters of Evil and hes eyes grew wide as suscers.

"Alright old man, Zemo sneered, "lock this place down. I don't want anyone getting in here without us allowing it, you hear!"

The butler, showing very little fear,frowned and shook his head no. Zemo scowled adn backhanded him, sending Jarvis toppling to the floor. Zemo prepared to attack the old man again when Wintergreen stepped in the way.

"There's no need for this. If you are going to use him against your Avengers, you need him in good health. Besides, you don't need him to make this place go into lockdown, I know how to do it, and I will as soon as you stop wasting our time beating on this butler."

"Whatever, just get it done," Zemo demanded.

Wintergreen walked up to the computer and clicked around on the computer and the typed something in and the lockdown alarm sounded and the lockdown of the Mansion started. Zemo nodded, still frowning as Wintergreen picked up Jarvis an walked out of the room.

**Page Break**

Wintergreen silently asked the butler (Jarvis) where his room giving quick directions, Wintergreen led the way to the room and closed the door.

"Sorry about them, I'm not one of them, well, not that group anyways. My boss and I were brought here against our will, but he is being paied well, so we are stuck here, not like we could go anywehre anyways."

"I don't blame you, you have done nothing but try to help me."

"Yes, and I will try to keep helping you."

"I'm sorry, I did not catch your name," Jarvis replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is William Randolph Wintergreen, but most people just call me Wintergreen. I am Slade's butler," he replied with a weak smile.

"My name is Edwin Jarvis, but everyone just calls me Jarvis. I serve the Avengers here in the manner," Jarvis replied.

"So I've heard. The guy in the purple told us all that. We were told to treat you like the enemy, but I do not wish to harm you. This is the first I've been asked to "help" with the plans."

"I'm not mad at you. The Masters of Evil are not a fun group to tango with."

"All the same, maybe I can help here. I am sure you know the manner better then myself and the others."

"Of course, I was around when Mr. Stark built this place."

Wintergreen smiled and was about to reply when Amora walked into the room. She turned to face Wintergreen with a smile.

Wintergreen was it? Well, anyways, it dose not matter, Zemo has requested you come to the meeting room."

"Very well Miss, I shall go right away." He turned to Jarvis, "please stay here until we call for you." Jarvis nodded, but Amora stoped them both.

"No, Zemo needs him as well. We need to let the Avengers know we him as a captive."

Wintergreen sighed, "very well, come along old Chap."

**Page Break**

Wintergreen, Jarvis, and Amora entered the room, Amora in the lead, and Zemo smiled.

"Good, you're finally here. Amora, tie the butler up...The Avengers butler that is," Zeom added for clarification.

Wintergreen looked up, "that's not nessecary." He looked up and saw the look Zemo gave him and quickly added, "I'll do it." Then he grabbed the ropes before anyone could object or stop him. He leand in close and added, in a voice barely above a shisper, "I'm really sorry."

He finished tieing Jarvis, not too tightly, and nodded to Zemo. Zemo nodded and turned to the computer, tring to figure it out, this time Wintergreen did not offer to help, but faded into the background with Jarvis.

**Page Break**

Iron Man stood at the doorr of Avengers Mansion in frustration. Why had Jarvis gone into lockdown? Hulk roared out in frustration and lifted his fists to "smash" before Iron Man could warn him. When his fists connected, a great charge of electric volts is what greeted him.

"I tried to warn you. The house is in lockdown mode, so the defense system is up."

"Hulk frowned. "Stupid house," Hulk grunted as Captain America and Black Panter returned.

"Why are we all just standing out here? Shouldn't we be inside figuring out where the Masters of Evil are going to strike next," Captain America asked.

"I agree with our friend. It would not be wise to stay out in the open as long as our one of our enemies is at large, for I know I did not defeate mine," Black Panther stated.

"Nor did I," added Caltain America.

"We didn't either," Iron Man replied, "but it seems the mansion has been put into lockdown, I just can't figure out why. I don't know why Jarvis would want to lock us out," he added as Antman and Wasp arrieved.

"We're locked out," Wasp asked confused.

"Yes..." Iron Man started but was intrupted by Antman.

"How did this happen," he asked.

"I don't know. Jarvis is the only one who knows the lockdown codes besides me. I don't understand why he would want to lock us out."

"Ho Avengers, Thor has arrived," came the booming voice of Thor as he landed next to them. Everyone just looked at him glumly. "What is aleing thee, my firends and comrads," He asked with his thick Asguardian accent.

"We're locked out Thor," Iron Man stated for the third time, starting to get annoyed.

"There is nothing that can stop the mighty Thor and Mjolnir. Even mighty frost giants fall at my mighty blow! For Midguard," Thor roared triumphantly as he swung his might hammer at the doors and they broke away revealing a mighty steal wall that pushed back Thor's attack. Thor stood speachless, Iron Man just sighed.

"Sorry Thor, but I designed this system to send back any attack. I never figured we'd be the ones locked out like this," he shrugged apologetically. Ironman paused, "but maybe the over ride...Computer, remote security over ride!"

"Voice code accepted...Ironman...Over ride denied," a computerized voice responded to them, Iron man sighed again.

"It was worth a try," Black Panther said, attempting to cheer him up, Ironman sighed again.

Wasp looked around, "Thor, wehre is Hawkeye?"

The others looked around, and this time it was Thor's turn to sigh. "Alas, our firnd doth side with our foe."

The others looked at Thor quiziqually as the video screen outside crackled to life. The video scheen had been put in place as a safty measuer for Jarvis, this way he could talk and see who was at the door before letting them in. They all turned to see Jarvis's farmilar face greet them, but were surprised to see the Masters of Evil instead.

"Hello Avengers,," Zemo said in a cool and menecing voice.

Captain America was the first to recover and speak. "Zemo, what are you doing here! What do you want!"

"I believe you are familar with a take over, Captain," Zemo said with a smirk.

"What have you done with Jarvis," Ironman demanded.

Zemo chuckled and reached for something behind him and pulled someone forward. Wasp gasped when she saw the sad face of Jarvis greet them. Ironman glared at Zemo, but couldn't find the words to express what he was thinking. Black Panter and Antman frowned at the screen, but didn't trust themselves to speak. Hulk muttered something like "smash the little man." Once again Captain America was the first to find his voice and speak.

"Zemo, what do you want!"

"Why we want you Captain, and all of your friends, to surrender," Zemo smirked.

"Let Jarvis go and I will come in and we'll work these terms out."

"If you want him, then you will have to find a way in to get him."

Behind Zemo, Loki stood, with a triumpant grin, and the Tesserect staff in hand. He moved closer into view, and Zemo frowned. But just as quickly as it had come, the frown vanished and was replaced with a nasty smile.

"Have fun trying to defeate us," Zemo added with a laugh as he ended the transmission.

The Avengers looked around at each other but no one said anything. Finally Wasp was the first to speak up.

"So...What do we do now?"

They all looked around, not sure what to say. It was obvious they had underestimated the Masters of Evil, but they couldn't really turn back time now. They needed to find a way into the mansion, but how would they do that? Finally Ironman spoke up.

"Well, first off, we need to find a new place to stay and meet. Lucky for us, Mr. Stark has a place like that."

They all looked at him quiziqually and he sighed. His teammates were amoung the few who knew his secret idenity was Tony Stark, but he did not want the general public to know that. He nodded his head at the camera and then looked back at them.

"Fillow me, and I'll show you our new place." And with that he took off to Stark Towers and they followed suit.

**Page Break**

Zemo turned to face Loki with a scowl. He was in charge here and he was not going to give it up without a fight. Loki looked back at him with a smile.

"What the HELL was that," Zemo demanded.

"What was what," Loki asked with innocence.

"_**I**_am in charge here! _**I**_ call the shots, and _**I**_ lead!"

Loki smirked, "I was letting my brother know I was here."

"I do not care about your brother knoing you're here," Zemo thundered.

"But you should," Loki stated calmly. "See, I too have aquired something that belongs to the Avengers," he stated smugly.

"Alright, what is it," Zemo asked annoyed.

Loki smirked, "Come forward my servant." Zemo frowned as a shadowy figure stepped forward. Zemo's frown deepened when he saw that the figure was Hawkeye.

"You brought an Avenger in here," Zemo thundered.

"Yes, but there's no need to fear because he is under my control. The Tesserects power is stronger then you know Zemo," Loki replied.

"Ah, yes, well then, good job."

"And one more thing, I will not be subjected to any mortal. I am a god, and I agreed to work **with** you but I never agreed to work **for** you."

"Ah, yes, well..." Zemo stated.

"Sorry to intervene in this little love fest, but I do beleve you said we'd go after the Justice League," Lex said annoyed.

"Right, Amora and Loki, I need you two to go to their world and retrieve their hero's butler, since you two are the only ones of us who can travel the worlds." Amora nodded and took Loki's hand. "And make sure you're seen," Zemo added.

"We know our jobs mortal," Loki said annoyed as he created a portal and he and Amora walked through and dissappeared.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to update more often, but I am working around work and class schedules so it may take some time. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review.**

The Avengers Meet the Justice League

Chapter 9

Alfred sighed as he opened the door to the batcave and came down with refreshments. Master Bruce had agreed to this Justice League meeting to decide the fate of Hawkgirl, and was hosting it. Alfred served the drinks and came back upstairs. Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward, and also his partner Robin, stood bouncing on his feet waiting on Alfred.

"Alfred…Alfred…Alfred, are they really all down there," the boy asked eagerly.

"Yes Master Richard, they really are all down there," Alfred replied.

"Well can I pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease go down there just for a second? I promise I won't disturb them."

"No. You know what Master Bruce said, they are in a Justice League meeting. They are not to be disturbed."

"But you went down there," the boy protested.

"Yes, I went down there to serve them refreshments, not to gawk at them," he said coming to another door in the large house and stopping. He turned to Robin. "Master Robin, wait out here and we will continue this later," and with that he walked into the room.

Robin peered past him and saw Hawkgirl sitting on the sofa and grinned. He could tell Alfred was saying something to her, but he couldn't quite make it out. He leaned closer to the door to listen when he stumbled and fell in. Alfred frowned but Hawkgirl chuckled.

"It seems we have a visitor," she said with a hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry Miss, I asked him to stay outside to give you some privacy," Alfred replied.

"'It's alright Alfred, I'm sure Robin was just curious," Hawkgirl said with a smile.

Alfred was about to reply when the doorbell rang and all three looked up.

"That's odd," Alfred stated slowly, "Master Bruce was not expecting any other company today. He cleared his schedule for this meeting and have the press believing that he is away at a ski resort."

Alfred slowly walked to the front door of the manner' Robin and Hawkgirl watched from the distance. Alfred opened the front door and was perplexed at what he saw. The woman that greeted him resembled something for the ancient Greek or Roman times. Perhaps she was an actress hoping for billionaire Bruce Wayne to gaze upon her pretty face and help her land an acting job. Alfred shrugged it off and smiled a greeting to the woman.

"Good morning, and welcome to Wayne manner. I'm afraid Master Wayne is not at home right now," he announced to the woman when he caught her glancing around him and into the manner.

"Oh that's a shame, and I was so hoping to meet him,' she purred and gave him a sad pouted look.

Alfred sighed and looked at the girl, "Perhaps if I took down your contact information, then I could give it to Master Wayne, and he could get back with you."

The woman smiled, "Yes, thank you…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Alfred, Miss, and I do believe you have yet explain why you are here, or even whom you are," Alfred said with a slight frown. He didn't like this whole thing, just something about it did not feel right. This woman had a way about her that reminded him something of Poison Ivy, even though she had vanished a while back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she chuckled darkly, "my name is Amora, and my friend Loki and I just hoped to talk."

For the first time Alfred saw the man standing behind the woman and frowned. "I think it's best if you come back when Master Wayne is here," he said closing the door on her.

Amora was not going to give up that easy. She moved her hands out, which were now glowing yellow, and moved them down. She and Loki both disappeared and reappeared inside the manner, directly in front of a surprised Alfred.

"We do not give up that easy, mortal, for we are gods of Asguard," Loki stated raising his Tesserect staff up to Alfred's face, the brilliant blue shining even brighter now. Alfred stopped cold in his tracks.

"You don't give up easy…Well, neither do we," Hawkgirl yelled, flying in from the other room, swinging her mace at Loki's staff.

"Yeah, so leave the butler ALONE," Robin roared as he flung his batrangs at Amora.

"This will be fun, maybe you can even present a challenge to me mortal," Loki called to Hawkgirl with a chuckle.

Amora laughed as she walked closer to Alfred, "This is child's play," and Robin chuckled in response.

**Page Break**

"So we are all here, and we've gone over the facts, so I guess all that's left is to vote," Batman said, taking a sip of the tea Alfred had left for him.

"Wait a minute," Green Lantern spoke up for the first time in this meeting. He had not said a word since entering the meeting so the others looked at him. "I think we should take into account something: she came back to warn us, she didn't have to, but she did."

"She also spent her time here on Earth as a spy," Wonder Woman thundered, "or did you forget how she betrayed all of us!" Green Lantern flinched at the memory of that day but did not back down.

"Enough," Superman injected, "lets just put it to a vote."

The Justice League all shuffled in their seats uncomfortably, but nodded. They started at one end of the table and worked their way around until everyone had voted, ending with Superman.

"I believe in second chances, and while I don't approve of what she did, I do believe she deserves a second chance. So I am voting that she stay on the team."

They were about to adjourn when they heard the commotion upstairs. Batman stood and headed for the door, but J'ohn , Martian Manhunter, stopped him.

"Wait here and let me check to see what is going on," He said phasing through the roof of the cave and poking his head through the floor.

He saw Amora and Loki fighting Hawkgirl and Robin, working their way to Alfred and went back down to where his team mates waited showing them a worried look.

"We are needed," he said solemnly. "Hawkgirl and Robin are fighting two people I have never seen before, trying to help Alfred."

Batman hurried up the stairs before anyone could stop him. The rest of the Justice League team came up quickly after batman, to help out and make sure Batman did not do any reckless things in his pursuit to protect Alfred and Robin.

**Page Break**

Amora had just reached Alfred when the Justice League arrived. Amora and Loki looked up from their battles and smirked.

"Finally," Amora exclaimed as she dodged Robin's batrang and wrapped her arm around Alfred's neck. "We were so hoping to meet you, the Injustice League has told us so much about you, but sadly we must be off."

"**You're not going anywhere**," batman growled, running at her.

"Loki, now's the time, you know what to do," Amora called over batman's growl.

"Right Amora, hey, when you get back, check on my pet for me," Loki chuckled and tossed her the Tesserect staff and she caught it. "Keep that safe for me, I'll be back soon enough to claim it."

Amora smiled as she caught the staff and waved her hands. She gave the group an evil smirk and Robin scowled as she and Alfred started to disappear.

"**NO**," Robin yelled as he landed at their feet and latched on.

"Robin **STOP**," Batman ordered but it was too late, the three of them had vanished.

Loki chuckled and they all turned to face him. "What are you staring at mortals," Loki asked.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Avengers Meet the Justice League**

**Chapter 10**

Zemo tapped his shoe impatiently, 'Where were Loki and Amora! They should have been here right now,' Zemo thought with furry! He let out a frustrated snarl just as Amora showed up with not one but two in people, in a puff of yellow smoke, Zemo frown deepened when he saw this.

"I thought I said just the butler, and where is Loki," Zemo thundered!

Amora looked down and saw Robin still clinging to her and the butler's ankle and frowned. "I didn't bring him! He must have grabbed on as I was transporting here," she said annoyed.

All the villains were in the room, but the first to lay eyes on Robin was Joker. He smiled and gave a cold laugh that caused both Robin and Alfred to shiver. Robin jumped in a ready fighting stance.

"Ah, Bird Boy, it's so nice to see you here. As I recall Harls and I have a score settle." Joker turned to Zemo, "let me have him, I've been ding to carve some Robin."

Zemo did not get a chance to reply, Slade was too fast. "Sorry Clown, but I believe the boy belongs to me, he is part of my payment…How nice of you to make an early delivery Amora."

"Hold on," Robin thundered, "I don't belong to anyone, least of all you Slade!"

"And what do you plan to do with the boy if you keep him," Joker asked as if he hadn't heard Robin at all.

"Train him of course," Slade replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Come along Robin."

Robin pulled away from Slade and frowned. "I'm not going anywhere with you! And I'm **NOT** going to leave Alfred out here alone!"

"I shall be fine Master Robin," Alfred said trying to reassure Robin while he was still in Amora's grasp.

"No Alfred, I'm not leaving you here alone," Robin said firmly.

"We'll drop the butler off in his room on our way, now come along!" Slade demanded grabbing hold of Robin's arm tugging him roughly behind him only stopping long enough to grab Alfred and pull him with them.

Slade walked down to long hallways until he came to a large set of stairs. He didn't stop there but kept going. Once up the stairs, he took a hallway off to the right and then another, a ways down, on his left and finally came to a stop in front of a door. Slade opened it and pulled Alfred though it.

"Jarvis…Alfred…Alfred…Jarvis…Good, now you both know each other, it shouldn't be too hard to be roommates. Zemo will come for you when he needs you." And without another word, Slade walked out of the room, shut the door, and locked it.

**Page Break**

Batman glared at the man standing in front of them. This man had gotten in his way of saving Alfred, and not only had he not been able to save Alfred, but now Robin was gone too! Batman let out an angry growl as he lunged for the man!

As frustrated as batman was, he did not believe anyone could make it worse, but he proved himself wrong. Superman got in the middle, between the two, and stopped Batman mid-lunge.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING,"** Batman thundered.

"Stopping you…You know this is not how we do things," Superman replied calmly.

"That _**MAN**_," Batman practically spat, "helped his accomplice get away with not only Alfred, but Robin as well!"

"And he will be punished for what he did, but not in this way," Superman replied, still calm.

**"FINE**! But I am going to be his guard," Batman said angrily, slapping his batcuffs on Loki.

**Page Break**

"My friends, I have an idea on how we might triumph over our insidious foes…I must go to Asguard and track down my mischievous brother. If I find him, perhaps I can rescue our courageous friend and comrade Hawkeye," Thor announced ay once in the middle of their new meeting room in Stark Towers.

"That's not going to work! Loki is not the only one working on this Thor! Our main concern is getting Jarvis and Hawkeye out of there safely," Iron Man roared frustrated.

Captain America walked up next to Iron Man and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What I think he means is that we need to work on how to stop Zemo and the rest of the Masters of Evil, but I believe there are enough of us here to work on that, and I believe finding Thor's brother is a good idea. We all believe you finding your brother, Thor, is a good thing, and we'll see you when you get back," Captain America smiled at Thor and nodded before swinging his mallet, making his portal, and disappeared.

"Tony, I know you are worried about Jarvis, and Hawkeye, but Thor is only trying to help…Now we need to work on figuring out the Masters of Evil's plans," Captain America said.

**Page Break**

Thor arrived on Asguard in no time at all. When he arrived he received warm welcomes, but he was here on a mission. He came to the palace and met with his father.

After a brief meeting with his father, in which he explained all that Loki and Amora had done, his father agreed to help him locate them both, using the Odin force.

"This is an odd occurrence indeed," his father finally said.

"What ales thee father," Thor asked?

"Well my son, Amora seems to reside on Midgard, see," his father said pulling up a holographic versions of the world.

"Ah, yes, I see," Thor replied, "but Father, you hath not told me of what ales thee."

"It is just this, my son, Loki has always been a mischievous son, but I can find him nowhere in our worlds."

"But Father, Loki must be somewhere…My brother is a sly one, but even he could not just vanish," Thor replied.

"Agreed my son, which is why I tried to zone into Loki himself," Odin replied.

"What did you find father," Thor asked

"The most curious thing, take a look," he replied, moving his hands and expanding the map of the plants.

"Another Midgard," Thor asked confused. "How is this possible Father?"

"I am not sure, but somehow Loki seems to have found a way."

"Do not worry father, I shall retrieve him and bring him back. He dose not know what he deals with, but I must warn my friends," Thor replied. Thor swung his mallet and waked through his portal back to his Midgard to warn his friends.

**Page Break**

"Ho Avengers, I have returned. I bear grave news," Thor said stepping out of his portal.

"Whats wrong Thor," Jan asked.

Thor sighed, "It would seem my brother is on Midgard."

"We know Thor, do you know where?"

"Captain, my alley, he is not on our Midgard, he seems to have found another one."

"Another Earth," Wasp asked.

"Yes my friends, and I have come to warn you before I leave."

"Leave, you can't leave! We need every hand we have to be here," Iron Man thundered, frustrated.

"Someone must find and bring him back, and I am the only one who can. I am sorry, but I must do this, I'm sorry."

"I will go with you friend," Captain America replied.

"No my friend, you are needed here. I shall fare well in this battle. Do not trouble yourselves over me, I shall be fine," Thor smiled.

"I will my friend," Thor replied swinging his hammer, creating the portal, and walking through, disappearing.


End file.
